Episode 9025 (31st October 2016)
Plot Maria thinks Kirk is attempting a Halloween prank and rings him up to berate him but he denies the charge. Clearly upset, Zeedan accuses Sharif of ruining his dad’s business. Realising Zeedan has found out about the £14,000, Sharif makes out it was a temporary loan and the money will be back in the account in a couple of days. Yasmeen is puzzled by the outburst. Peter pours out his woes about the family to Eva. Michelle pushes Steve to put on his Halloween fancy dress but he's secretive about what it is. Mary organises apple-bobbing for the twins. Dev asks Mary if she thinks Erica would agree to move in with him and is told no because she hates the new shop uniform he's demanding she wears. A nervous Faye turns up at the hospital. Kirk and Aidan call at Maria’s flat and survey the mess. Erica complains to Dev about the uniform. She’s taken aback when he asks her to move in with him. Sharif apologises to Dev for taking the money. Kate’s horrified when she receives a voice message from Caz sounding terrified. She plays the message to Aidan. Zeedan pours his heart out to Rana telling her how much he misses his parents. When Rana talks about travelling, he's taken with the idea and proposes to her. Upset, and saying he's not thinking straight, she walks off. Kate arrives at Maria’s flat and having spotted the blood-stained wall becomes more convinced than ever that Maria has attacked Caz. Kevin, Gary and a sleeping Faye wait for Anna to come round after the operation. Erica confesses to Michelle that she doesn't know if she wants to move in with Dev. Steve is annoyed that Kirk has copied his Uncle Fester costume. Peter tries to get Simon to talk to him, telling him how much he loves him. His words get through to the lad and they embrace. Having been summoned by Kate, the police call at Maria’s flat and question her about the events surrounding Caz’s disappearance. They ask her to stay somewhere else for the night and not to clean up the flat. Erica agrees to move in with Dev. The twins are not pleased at the thought and Erica realises they've not been consulted. Anna's operation goes well. Maria and Liam move into Eva's flat for the night. The police call there with Caz's damaged mobile phone which they found outside the salon. They tell a stunned Maria that they've secured her flat as a potential crime scene. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Consultant - Sandra Evans *PC Sandford - Rochenda Sandall *PC Brady - Christopher Hollinshead Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Anna's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After hearing a disturbing voicemail, Kate becomes convinced that Maria has attacked Caz; Zeedan accuses Sharif of ruining his dad's business; and Erica is taken aback when Dev asks her to move in with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,030,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes